We Aint No Flock
by Max In Training
Summary: We aint no flock. we are a pack, and we won't go getting ourselves killed on T.V. We are unique, we are diverse. We aren't all bird-hybrids.   T for safety
1. Halloween

I watched a group of girls in costumes walk past the entrance of the alley. They were chattering about something…my ears flicked towards them, picking out two of the words in their conversation.

_The Flock._

I frowned. The flock this, the flock that. They were all everyone talked about these days. people called them "miracles" and "super humans", 'cause their DNA was a little re-arranged. I rolled my eyes. They weren't the only ones, not by far. They were just the only ones that had made a public show of themselves, but maby not the only ones who would get killed because of it. I clenched my fists. Those little show-offs really got on my nerves.

I waited till the girls passed and then stepped out into the street. I glanced quickly around, searching for threats. There were groups of kids trick or treating, laughing and shouting. I inhaled deeply, catching the scent of candy and face paints. I was distracted, so I only heard the gang of boys coming up behind me at the last second. They shoved into me, I stumbled off the kerb went down. My tail flicked as I landed on my feet, knees bent slightly. That's what I love the most about Halloween, I don't have to hide my tail or my ears, so I can use my abilities better.

"hey, watch it kid!" one of the guys barked at me.

"yeah" one of his friends chimed in "shouldn't you be with youre mommy or something?"

I bared my teeth and hissed at him, my tail whipping from side to side.

"woah" said one of the guys "watever, kid. No need to get so upset. Now run along home!" the gang burst into laughter and stauntered away. It took all my self-control not to run after them and make them feel the wrath of all nine of my genetically-altered lives. My ears twitched, listening to a tiny sound in the alley behind me. I shut my eyes and breathed deeply, calming myself. I turned back to the four shadows waiting for me in the alley.

The Flock think their so great, let them. Idiots think they can push me around, letthem. I don't need anyof them. I have the only four people I need:

My pack.

I gave a little smile and went to them.

.

.

.

**So there you go! The beginnings of a brand new story! And guess who I want to create my pack? Why, you of course! So I'll give you the template, you fill it in, send it to me via a review, and we'll see how it goes from there ;P you can submit as many characters as you like, but please tell me which you would most like me to use in case I cant pick :D I think that's all, so I shall leave you with my character template and a blank one, and I shall bid you a Happy Halloween!**

**CHARACTER TEMPLATE**

Name:

Age(3-watever. Try to diversify the ages, please):

Looks:

Personality:

Animal theyre merged with (no birds, please! You could use insects, if youre desperate for wings, though):

Strenghths:

Weakneses (at least two):

Mutation talents (three maximum, we don't want invincible kids, here):

Non mutational Talents (just random things like singing or drawing):

Most likely to say:

What they would do if they were stuck in an elevator:

History:

How they met Blaze/joined the pack (please include both because you might or might not have been the first to join):

Favourite colour:

How do they hide their ears/tail/wings/anntenne/anything else:

Style:

Anything else:

.

.

.

**My Character ((don't use this))**

Name: Blaze (no second name)

Age: just gone 15

Looks: small, skinny, reddish-blond hair, bright blue eyes, turned up nose, white and grey ears and tail.

Personality: fiery, cunning, loyal, impulsive, compassionate. She doesn't take crap from anyone.

Animal theyre merged with: snow leapard

Strenghths: very agile, has super speed, has good stamina, can see very well in the dark

Weakneses: is impulsive, her size, won't accept help from anyone, isn't ecceptionaly strong, though she is stronger that most girls her age.

Mutation talents: can go at super speed so that she is just a blur, but it takes a lot of concentraition

Non mutational Talents: can eat a whole bucket of popcorn chicken without surfacing for air

Most likely to say: something sarcastic…

What they would do if they were stuck in an elevator: bust out one of the roof panels and climb the cable to the next floor, and then say to the shocked people waiting outside the doors: "it's a new Olympic sport. You should try it!"

History: got out of itex by convincing one of the younger scientists that had a crush on her that they could go out if he let her out of her cage. She then proceeded to kick his butt and escape.

How they met Blaze/joined the pack: she is Blaze

Favourite colour: grey

How do they hide their ears/tail/wings/anntenne/anything else: she has a battered old top-hat that she wears everywhere to hide her ears and she keeps her tail coiled in the small of her back

Style: her top-hat, jeans, a t-shirt

Anything else: she is the leader of the group


	2. Back At The Warehouse And The Pack

**Hey guys! First of all, thank you all for your characters. They were all really good, and I had trouble picking just five of them! They were all really creative, inventive and most were quite realistic. The only thing was the amount of cat hybrids there were o_O but it was a really good batch of mutants, so thank you very much & enjoy the chapter! ((oh yeah, and sorry it took so long!))**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The pack and I headed back to the abandoned ware house we were staying in. it was across town. I volunteered to take first watch, and within minutes the pack was asleep.

I sat down near the fire we had lit, leaning against a pilar. I un-curled my tail, feeling the muscle stretch and the bones align. I did some quick stretches before settling down. I glanced around my pack protectively. I would rather die than have them hurt. My trust was hard to gain, but once you had it you could be sure I had your back. When my eyes reached the far end of the room I jumped.

Tye, who was 17, the first to join and my second in command had his eyes wide open and was watching me. He gave me an easy smile. I gave him a tight smile before glancing quickly away. The way he had smiled mixed with the way the fire light cast shadows on his face had highlighted the scars around his mouth. I bit my lip. He had gotten his scars at one of the schools, where they had sewn his mouth shut so he wouldn't bite them.

I glanced back at him and saw that he had shut his eyes and wrapped his bat wings around himself, which meant he was almost asleep. He was the quietest in our pack, barely ever speaking. He had been my best friend for a long time, and I knew he always had my back.

I smiled and looked over at 16 year old Twilight,who was sleeping propped up against a meatal pillar. His longish black hair was flopped in his eyes. His ever-present grey beanie was slightly askew on his head, showing a tiny bit of one of his wolf ears. His tail was curled at his side. The first time I saw Twilight was when he cornered me and talked me into letting him stay with me and Tye, thus becoming the third member of our pack. I rolled my eyes. That boy could talk himself in – or out – of anything! As I watched he frowned and reached out to place a comforting hand on john's arm, just as john gasped and whimpered. I turned my attention to him. He must be having a bad dream. Twilight could control and read other peoples dreams.

John's face straightened out and he smiled slightly. Twilight must have changed his dream. I was glad. I had a soft spot for john. He was the youngest of the pack, at 10 years old. He lay curled up on his side with his bushy squirrel tail cushioning his head. When he was sleeping was practically the only time he was still. The first time I met him he literally _ran_ straight into me. He followed us around for 2 hours. I put it down to him being a crazy kid, but when erasers attacked the pack he turned all hyper-squirrel-ninja. And after that, how could I not let him stay? I smiled. John also had used his most deadly weapon on me- Bambi eyes. He was my weak spot, and he knew exactly how to get whatever he wanted with me.

Next to john, with her long black hair spilling out around her like oil, was Syn… age 17, and the next to join the pack. She, like Twilight, was merged with a wolf, except her ears and tail were jet black. She was very beautiful. I looked almost like a boy beside her, because of her very girly looks…she hated wearing dresses or skirts, though. She was also very tall. She could control electricity, as well as being telekinetic. The first time I met her she was outnumbered by a gang in an alley. She was zapping them and hurling stuff around for all she was worth, but it was still about 25 to 1. That's when I stepped in. after we sent the gang running for their mommies, she turned to me battered, bleeding and only semi-conscious and said: "I was doing fine on my own, you know". We were almost instantly friends.

Beside Syn, 14 year old Fallen murmured in her sleep and rolled over to face me. She was the newest to join us, only a month ago. We found her passed out from lack of blood. When twilight saw her he immediately rushed to help her. As he was bandaging her up he explained that they had escaped together and then split up. They had been inseparable since. Even now, twilight was sleeping sitting just behind her. Twilight didn't even consider the fact that I mightn't want her in the pack, he had just taken her in. she wore a beanie, like twilight, to hide her panther ears, though hers wasblack and white.

The thing was I didn't know if I trusted her yet. She was very sweet, that was obvious, with her pink rosebud lips, black ringlets and mothering attitude. She was almost….too sweet….

"My turn on watch" whispered Tye, making me jump. I nodded and settled down, facing the fire.

_Maybe I'm just being cynical,_ I thought._ Maybe she's completely trust worthy. Twilight trusts her, any way._

I frowned and turned my back on the flames. Of course, it's not like I've been completely trustworthy either. We all had skills: Tye had his healing; Twilight was capable of controlling dreams and seeing through stuff; John's ability to climb high; Syn's telekinesis, among other things; and my hyper speed. I wasn't sure if Fallen had any powers. But then, I never told the rest of them about my other power…. The power to sense if other mutants were near. Of course, the rest of the pack probably suspected it—why else would I come back with a new mutant every time I got the urge to take a "walk"? How else could we have avoided so many fights?

Of course, I have another secret, one that no one can ever know.

I would take it to the grave.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2…finished! Gah, its shorter than I thought it would be! O_o **

**Soooooo, how'd ya like it? Was it good? Bad? Alright? I don't really write many serious stories, and this was really only to introduce you to everyone. So congrats if I picked your character, sorry if I didn't, and pretty please review? Thankiii you!**

**Peace off =)**

**Xxx Sadhbh, AKA, max in training**


End file.
